Darkwing Duck meets the Impossibles
by LADYMALLARD
Summary: The Mighty Masked Mallard and the Teen Crimefighting trio join forces to defeat a common foe! Televisitron, enemy of the Impossibles uses a remote to send them to another demension,to keep them from preventing his crimes.
1. Chapter 1

Title; Darkwing Duck meets The Impossible Story synopsis; The ultimate crossover. The Mighty Masked Mallard and The Teen Crime Fighting Trio, join forces to defeat a common foe! The Impossibles enemy, Televisitron has been broken out of Jail, by the Perilous Paper Doll man. Together they plot revenge, against the Impossibles. With his new improved remote, Televisitron's plan, is to send the Impossibles not just to another location, but into, another Dimension, so they can't prevent any more of his crimes.

Disclaimer; Hanna Barbera, owns the Impossibles, Big D, Televisitron and The Paper Doll Man. Disney, owns Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, Gosalyn, Honker, Negaduck and the rest of the fearsome five. Erin T. Aardvark, Fan Fiction story writer, extraordinaire, created and owns, Impossi Pup, Phyllis, Big D's secretary and FG,(that stands for Fluid Girl), She's also responsible for the name of the city, The Impossibles are from, in their dimension. I'm just borrowing them, for my story and writing for fun. I have to acknowledge and thank, My friend and now fellow author, Irual, for her invaluable help in getting this project, out of my head and posted here at fan Fiction. Enjoy the story.

Prolog; The Escape. At the city jail, of Megatropolis, a prisoner is receiving an unexpected special delivery letter. But, this is no ordinary special delivery, and it's being delivered, to no ordinary prisoner. This prisoner, is the notorious Televisitron, spending prime time in his cell, courtesy of the Impossibles. Since the cancellation, of his crime spree, he'd like to see the Impossibles's contracts expire. In other words, he wants to get rid of the trio of crime fighters for good, but he can't do it from his jail cell.

"If only there was a way, of getting out of this blasted cell!" he grumbled, as a tray of food was delivered. As soon as the guard, who delivered the food left, a voice out of nowhere answered.

"Ah! But there is a way!"

"Who was that?" said Televisitron, startled.

The voice said, "Down here!"

Televisitron looked down, there was an envelope, sitting on the food tray. It floated up into his hand, he opened it and an innocent looking piece of paper, slipped out of the envelope unfolding to a full size paper man, holding a metal key in his hand.

Televisitron greeted his visitor, "Paper Doll Man!" he said "Good to see you!"

"I'm here to provide for you, the means, to escape this place, if you'll do us both the favor, of ridding Megatropolis of it's resident do-gooders!" said the Paper Doll Man

"You have made yourself a deal!" Televisitron said.

"Use this tonight, then meet me at this address." The Paper Doll Man said. Handing over the key and a piece of paper.

Then he folded up into a paper airplane and flew, out thru the bars of the cell's window. Televisitron chuckled, as he watched his new cohort in crime, disappear into the night.

Then he prepared, to make his escape. After the evening bed check, Televisitron used the skeleton key and quickly headed for the back door and freedom.

/End of Prolog.


	2. Chapter 2 We

Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles, Hanna Barbera does, The Darkwing Duck characters are owned by Disney, Erin T. Aardvark created and owns, Impossi-Pup aka Skittles, enjoy the story.

Chapter 2."We're not in Megatropolis any more!"

A glowing figure appeared in a dark ally, a nearby streetlight would have been too dim, to show what this mysterious figure looked like, but he was illuminated by the flash of light in which he had appeared.

He had long red hair with long bangs that covered his eyes, and was wearing a tight fitting purple jacket over a green turtleneck, red pants and black boots.

From the stylized electric high tech guitar he was holding, it was apparent that he was likely a musician of some sort. Either that or he had spent a large amount of money on a one of a kind souvenir.

As the glow around him faded away, Multiman found himself, sitting on the ground, in the dark, this was puzzling because his last memories, were of riding in the Impossi-mobile, in broad daylight, with his two friends and his puppy, then being hit with a strange ray, from of all things, a large television set.

Looking down at his left hand, he found he was still instinctively, hanging on to his guitar.

In spite of that, he was really confused and wondered why it was so dark. The concert they were heading for, was scheduled for 3pm. Looking down at his wrist watch, the luminous dial allowed Multi, to see that it was 9pm.

Wondering what happened…. Multi said to himself, "That ray, must have been pretty powerful, keeping me incapacitated for 7hrs, but it just seemed like a minute or so."

Standing up, Multi looked himself over. He said in an amazed, grateful tone, "Thank goodness what hit me, wasn't a disintergrator ray!"

Then looking around and not recognizing anything, he said to himself, "It has to be Televisitron's dirty work, he's used that remote of his, to send me away somewhere, other than Megatropolis!"

Not knowing what else to do, Multi put the strap of his guitar over his shoulder, then started out of the ally. The only thing on his mind, was finding his way back to his friends.

Hearing voices, he thought,'Oh good, I'm in luck, now I can find out where I am.'

Then Multi felt nervous a sensation, he was not accustomed to, he remembered he was without his powers, now that he was separated form his band mates.

The voices were getting closer,working his way around some trash cans, Multi suddenly found himself, face to face, with strangest sight he'd ever seen, a 6' tall rat, dressed in yellow with what looked like a large battery strapped to his back and 4' tall white duck, dressed in a red, black and yellow costume with a black mask and red oversized hat.

"Yiiiiiiii!" was the reaction from all parties, startled by what they saw. Unfortunatly for Multi, he didn't react fast enough to get away.

Staring at Multi and thinking quickly the short duck yelled, "Who ever or what ever he is, Grab him!"

Creating a big spark of electricity with his hand, the rat quickly reached out and grabbed Multi's wrist, sending a powerful electric shock thru him, knocking Multi out.

They were about to leave, when the sound of a powerful jet engine, distracted them, causing them to look up and see the powerful floodlight beams of an all too familiar jet plane.

As this aircraft was streaking thru the night sky, the short mallard in the yellow jacket stared down at the unconscious stranger. Negaduck, the leader of the pair, decided, they couldn't leave their victim behind. Human types were VERY rare, someone somewhere, would likely pay Big, for this weird character.

"Don't just stand there, Sparky, pick him up and let's get out of here!" he demanded.

At the same time, on the other side of the city, another flash of light appeared, this time on the beach near an ocean inlet. Another glowing figure, appeared out of thin air. Although he was dressed in the same colorful style, of stage costume as Multiman and was just as human as his band mate, there were a few physical differences.

For a start this fellow was dark haired and a bit shorter. As the glow faded he found himself sitting in the dark, on a large boulder.

Looking around, he had a vague memory of being hit, by the same strange beam, that had hit his friend, then nothing…

Slipping down off the boulder, Fluidman said to himself, "If that beam sent me here, where ever here is, Multi might be close by!"

Glancing around, he saw an impressive suspension bridge, Stretching from one side of the bay, to what looked like a fairly large urban area. The lights, along the length of the bridge vanished into the glow of the lights, coming from inside the skyscrapers, he could just make out toward the east, then something down the beach, caught his attention.

Fluidman gulped nervously, as he saw a very strange sight, a dog shaped luminescent creature, standing up on his hind legs, but what was even more unusual and made Fluey really wish, he was with the other two Impossibles, so he could access his powers, was the fact that the dog-like creature, appeared to be made out of water.

Having good night vision, the water-like dog spotted him at about the same moment and wasted no time transforming into a gigantic wave and quickly bore down on him.

Fluey froze thinking, 'Leaping liquids, I'm facing down, one my own, best crime fighting tricks!'

Before he could react, the weird wave hit Fluey, forcing him back onto the boulder behind him. Caught off guard and with soft unstable footing, in the sand giving way under his feet, Fluey couldn't control his fall and struck his head knocking himself out.

Just as he was slipping under…. A jet plane appeared. Flying in a wide circle, it seemed to be searching the skys above the beach and the large city, that framed the bay, as though on the lookout for trouble. It was shaped like a ducks head, bill and all.

The plane continued closer, shining it's powerful spotlight down along the beach. Inside, the cockpit, the pilot, a 6' tall white duck, dressed like an aviator, in a world war 1 movie, scarf and all, was looking out through the windshield of the plane.

Launchpad McQuack, was just as quick to spot trouble as his nominal boss and best friend Darkwing Duck, who sat in the copilot's seat next to him.

Launchpad pointed towards the now helpless figure and his menacing attacker and said, "Look DW, the Liquidator's attacked someone on the beach!"

The self styled city guardian and resident masked crime fighter, replied instantly, "Take her down, LP, whoever it is, needs our help fast!"

This other much shorter white duck, dressed in a purple costume and mask, with a oversized gray hat, was highly agitated as he surveyed the sceane below them. The jet dove down, to just above the watery wave, created by the Liquidator.

Hearing the powerful jet engine the Liquidator looked up, from his criminal mischief and spotted the plane. He recognized it as the Thunderquack, Darkwing Duck;s personal transportation and beat a hasty retreat.

As the water disappeared, Fluey was left face down, in the sand unconscious.

Quickly landing and jumping out of their plane, the two ducks ran over to him. Launchpad who held a flashlight in his hand, illuminated the figure. Darkwing knelt beside him and carefully turning him over, was shocked to discover….

Launchpad said "DW, he's like that Comet Guy, remember him?"

Darkwing replied, "Yes, he's a human LP, I don't know how he got here, but he needs our help, the Liquidator just tried to drown him!"

Acting fast, the hero turned Fluey over onto his stomach and pushed on his back a few times with a forward motion, causing him to spit out a lot of water.

Finally, after a few tense moments, during which Darkwing and Launchpad worried that maybe, they had been too late in coming to the rescue, the limp figure started to come out of it and coughed.

Darkwing turned him, over onto his back and as Fluey's eye's started to open…he looked up squinting into the light, trying to see his rescuers.

Confused and disoriented from his recent ordeal, Fluey gasped, "Ohhhhh! What….where am I?"

He saw a large blurry shape and heard a voice say in a goodnatured and worried way, "You ok kid?"

"Yeah, I guess soooOH MY GOD!" he yelled, as he got a good look at his rescuers.

Fluey cringed in fright, upon seeing two Human sized ducks, wearing clothes and Speaking!

It took some doing for Darkwing and Launchpad to calm down a shaking Fluey, who was thinking,' what kind of Alice in Wonderland, place have I landed in?'

"Hay, calm down kid, We aren't going to hurt you!" offered the smaller of the two, as they got Fluey back on his feet, brushed him off and started to introduce themselves.

At the same time, Coiley, Skittles and the Impossi-jet, had flashed into existence again, flying over a strange city, (well, to them anyway.) His last memory, was watching Multi and Fluey vanish into thin air. Skittles was barking her head off.

Coiley shouted out "Rally Hay!"

The call the Impossibles used, when in trouble, clicking on the headlights, he stared out the front of the Impossi-jet, looking for any clue as to what had happened, or where they had been sent by that strange ray.

Confused, Looking around. Coiley, didn't know where they were, why it was so dark all of a sudden, what city they were flying over, or even if Multi and Fluey were down there somewhere. All he knew, was that he had to find, his friends.

Trying to give himself courage and quiet the frantic puppy, he picked up his guitar and began to strum and sing a little. "Come little Darlin, don't be blue, fix up your makeup, I'm in love with you. We'll turn this town, upside down, you'll be so happy, you'll forget to frown……!"

Then feeling a little better, he began to search the unfamiliar sky and city below hoping to find some sign of his band mates.

After searching for a while, with no luck, he decided to try using the communicators they all had, hoping to find them that way. Tuning the frequencies, he hoped the others, would be able to answer him.

(end of chapter 1)


	3. Chapter 3Expanations

Disclaimer; I do not own The Impossibles, or any of the Villains associated with them, Hanna Barbera does, Nor do I own the Darkwing Duck Heroes or Villains, Disney owns them. Impossi-Pup is the exclusive property of Erin T. Aardvark, a fellow fan fiction author, who graciously allowed me borrow her, for my story and is also the originator of the name of the city, the Impossibles are from in their dimension. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 2. Explanations.

Fluey was still shaking, but it wasn't from fright anymore, he was cold and wet. Launchpad had gone over to the Thunderquack and returned with a large towel.

He, handed it to him and as Fluey was wiping off his face and then wrapping the towel around himself, Darkwing, finished trying to oreint the poor confused human.

He pointed and gestured as he spoke, "The city over there, is called St. Canard. I'm Darkwing Duck and this is my sidekick, Launchpad McQuack."

"Hey there!" Launchpad said, waving at Fluey.

Darkwing commented, in a serious tone, "Your lucky we happened to be out on patrol and came along, when we did."

Shaking both their hands, Fluey remarked, "I owe you and your partner a lot of thanks!"

"This is all very confusing though…"he added as he began to tell Darkwing and Launchpad, about how he ended up on the beach.

"All I Know, is that this afternoon, my friends and I were headed to a gig, in our car, practicing our guitars like usual…."

As Fluey spoke Darkwing and Launchpad felt a strange yet familiar sensation, reality shimmered as a flashback began and they saw…

The Impossibles, in their identities as a famous rock and roll band, are on their way to a concert. Their car, was on autopilot, driving itself, so that they could concentrate on perfecting their performance.

They didn't see the criminal element, following close behind them. Paper Doll Man and Televisitron, who was driving his patented, RCAVicterauto car.

The villainous twosome, had tracked down the singing/crime fighting trio. Clenching his fists around the steering wheel.

Televisitron had said excitedly, "I can't wait, to try out my new remote, on those interfering Impossibles, for ruining my crimes and sending me to jail!"

As he and the Paper Doll Man closed in on the other car, he saw the short blonde kid, in the driver's seat, suddenly look straight at them and point.

Televisitron Shouted, "It Now or Never!" To his partener in crime.

Paper Doll Man had quickly punched a button, sending a beam from the remote, out of the screen.

Everyone returned to reality as the flashback of the humans and their unusual enemies came to an end.

"That strange ray hit my friend Multi first, then it hit me! I don't know if they got Coiley, cause I don't remember anything after that, until I found myself on the beach! But it's so dark, the concert we were going to, was at 3pm, I didn't think I was out of it that long."

Launchpad checked his watch " It's about 9:30pm." he said, Fluey's jaw dropped, in shock at this news.

"That's Impossible! We have to find Multi!" Fluidman said, (getting agitated again) "He's got to be here, somewhere and he might be in trouble too!"

Concerned, Darkwing assured him, "It's OK, kid, we'll find your friend, don't worry!"

At that moment, his com-link wrist radio, started to beep. Fluey tuned in his little communicator.

Upon hearing Coiley's voice, replied, "Come in Coiley!"

Relieved at hearing his voice, Coiley said, "Oh thank goodness." Then asked, "Fluey, is Multi with you?"

Fluey replied, "No, I don't know where his is."

Fluey's relief hearing from Coiley, was now overshadowed by his overwhelming concern over Multi's being still among the missing.

Eagar to rejoin his fellow Impossible, Coiley said, "I'll pick you up, where are you?"

Coiley had a worried tone in his voice, as he too realized that they were still missing their friend and band mate Multiman.

Fluey answered, "I'm on a small inlet beach, near a huge suspension bridge!"

Excitedly Coiley responded, "Roger that, I can see a big bridge, in the distance!"

Fluey asked "Where are you Coiley?"

He responded, "I'm in the Impossi-jet, flying over a big city, toward the bridge from the East, be there in ten!" Then the transmission ended.

It wasn't long before they could see bright headlights and hear a powerful engine as a big reddish-orange jet appeared, flying toward them.

From his angle, high above the beach, Coiley could see three small figures standing next to a unusual looking, aircraft.

It was very different from their own jet. The Impossi-mobile, being a sleek shape, like a large stylized guitar with two wheels in the back, one in the front, reddish-orange in color, with three individual seating compartments, black fantails, a yellow wave pattern on the sides and a pair of rearview mirrors, one on either side of the windshield.

As the Impossi-jet got close to the ground, a cry of "Rally Ho!" could be heard.

All of a sudden, a white streak of lightning, leaped out of the jet, making a beeline for Fluey, knocking him off his feet. Fluey ended up landing a few feet away, sitting on the sand, with a very happy little white pup with brown markings on her back paws, ears and tail and big brown spot on her back, in his lap, licking his face.

"Ok, ok, I'm happy to see you too Skits, calm down girl, (he said laughing) I'm Ok!"

After she finished greeting Fluey, Skittles noticed the two stunned ducks. She immediately, went into guard dog mode, growling. Launchpad, looked nervously at the little dog.

Fluey started petting Skittles. He said in a reassuring way, "It's ok Skittles! They're the good guys!"

Instantaneously, a change, came over the little pup, she started to wag her tail and barked happily. Coiley had walked up to the group, after landing the Impossi-jet.

He was very happy to see Fluey, but more than bit startled to see the two ducks,(Human size & wearing clothes.) But his mouth literally dropped open, when the shorter of the two, stepped forward and grabbed his hand shaking it.

"Hi there!" This stranger said with a friendly smile.

"Don't faint or anything Coiley, (assured Fluey) Your not imagining it. Say Hello, to Darkwing Duck and his sidekick Launchpad McQuack, they're crime fighters like us, they saved my life!"

After regaining some composure Coiley said, to them both, "Thanks for saving Fluey!" Stepping over to shake Launchpad's hand also.

Both ducks responded "Your welcome!"

Launchpad commented, "Interesting looking jet you have there, design it your selves?"

Coiley just laughed, then said, "No we have a mechanic who puts together all of our cars and other mechanical devices."

"How about yours, (he said looking over the large jet) I've never seen a plane like this before, neat design. We call ours the Impossi-mobile, what you call yours?"

Launchpad said proudly, "The Thunderquack, built her my self."

Then Coiley's attitude changed, as he became serious and concerned. He turned to Fluey saying, "We've got to find Multi, I haven't heard from him and I'm worried, he could be in real trouble."

Multiman WAS in trouble, Big Trouble, with a capital N. N, meaning St. Canard's public enemy 2 Negaduck. Ofcourse, No one ever brought up the public enemy list, after he was dropped from his coveted number one spot. (They wanted to dodge the histrionics and avoid paying any medical bills.)

Negaduck, who now held the still unconscious, Impossible, captive, figured he could use this unusual prisoner, to help edge out Dr. Slug for the number one spot, in the new list coming out next week, he just had to garner a little more publicity.

At the same time Coiley was sending out his locater signal, The Liquidator, was just returning back to the hideout. Spying Multi, tied up securely, on the couch, He went over and fill Negaduck in, about the encounter on the beach.

"So there's two…two…two, not just one!" he commented,(indicating Multi.) Then added… "Never tangle, with Heroes Incorporated. Where they are, Crime doesn't pay!"

Negaduck just rolled his eyes, giving him no sympathy whatsoever.

Looking towards his prisoner, Negaduck thought, 'So, my goodie-two-shoes double, was being his sickeningly heroic self again. But, it does sound, as if we could, have a bargaining chip here, which might just solve all my problems.'

Negaduck then said, (with a wicked smile, looking over at Multi.) "You can bet on Dipwing, to want to try and rescue this one too!"

A knock down drag out fight with that dippy do-gooder was sure to attract just the kind of publicity Negaduck needed, to make Dr. Slug ooze down at least a few notches on the list.

Especially since Dr. Slug's last plot had fizzled, when Darkwing and his sidekick had broken into his fortress and rescued the princess of Oilrabia before Slug had gotten any ransom for her.

Liquidator observed the look, on Negaduck's face, he knew it only too well. His boss, was forming a devious plot, against his do-gooder double, starring their recently captured prisoner.

Meanwhile, Megavolt, had been looking over Multi's guitar and had discovered it's built-in communicator.

He nearly dropped it, as the guitar started to beep, picking up Coiley's transmission.

Negaduck, stalked over and gave Megavolt, "THE LOOK!" The rat cringed and handed over the guitar. He grabbed it by the neck, accidentally activating the small television receiver.

The screen lit up showing a third human, a blonde headed kid, who was talking, on another communicator, sending out the signal. Because it was set on receive, at that moment, Multi's guitar could only receive a message, not send one.

Back on the beach, convinced they would be safer, if they went to the bridge tower, where he had his headquarters…

Darkwing offered, "Lets go, we can come up with some plans to search for the missing member of the your team, In my lair."

He, instructed Coilman, to follow the Thunderquack, back to the secret entrance, he had to convert temporarily, to the Impossi-sub to navigate the underwater entrance.

Arriving inside, Coiley was then able, to convert it back to jet form and parked near the Thunderquack.

(End of chapter two.)


	4. Chapter 4 contact

Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles or any of their villains, Likewise I don't own Darkwing or any of that show's other heroes or villains, Hanna Barbera and Disney have that privilege, I also don't own Impossi-Pup, a fellow Fan Fiction author, Erin T. Aardvark, is this lovable little character's creator, my thanks to all of the above, for inventing these characters and for letting me borrow them for my story. No profit involved, just reviews, (I hope). Also special thanks again, to Irual for giving me invaluable help creating this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Contact.

It wasn't long after they arrived back at Darkwing Tower that the Impossibles, Darkwing and Launchpad started discussing, how they could try to locate Multi, that Coiley's guitar communicator suddenly, started beeping.

Fluey said excitedly, "That's Multi calling in!"

Coiley, tuned in the miniature television screen, in the neck of his guitar. But, it wasn't Multi's face that appeared, it was a masked duck. He could have been Darkwing's twin, except that the colors of his costume and mask were different. Coiley did a double take. Looking from the screen to Darkwing and back.

He said hesitantly, "Multi?"

"Nooooo…..,but he's right here!" said the duck on screen, in a cruel sounding voice.

The picture moved slightly to the right, revealing Multi, strapped to a table, with a buzz saw-like device, suspended above him,

'He isn't struggling against the straps, so he must be unconscious. Coiley thought,' even more concerned. Darkwing stepped over to stand beside Coiley.

The masked duck, on screen sneered, "Now that I have your full attention!"

Darkwing said, "What do you want, for his freedom, Negaduck?" as calmly as he could manage, after seeing the dilemma, Multi was in, courtesy of his dangerous Double.

"When I decide, I'll let you Know! In the meantime, don't even THINK, about trying anything funny, or this kid will end up, beside himself! Literally! " Negaduck snapped, emphasizing the last word. with a wicked smirk.

Fluey holding Skittles, looking over Darkwing's shoulder, had seen what was on the screen, just before the transmission ended. As it switched off, It was all he could do, to hold back Skittles, from running out, to rescue Multi herself.

Fluey was just as worried as Skittles but he knew that with out their powers the Impossibles would need a plan.

He said, "Whoa, Girl! I know you want go to the rescue right now, but what we need, is a good plan!"

He hoped that Darkwing and Launchpad could help since they apparently knew and had fought this other duck before.

"If we could just find out, where their current hideout is!" said Launchpad. Who had seen what was going on too and was eager to help the humans.

Still stunned at what he had seen Coiley mumbled, "If only we were together!"

Turning toward Coiley. Launchpad and Darkwing said at the same time, "What?"

Coiley started again, "I said, If only we were all together, Multi wouldn't be, in the mess he's in!"

Curiosity getting the better of him, Darkwing asked, "How would, your being together help the situation?"

"Well it's like this.." Fluey began to explain, when it became apparent that Coiley was just too upset, to continue. He set Skittles down on the floor.

"Where we come from, we're crime fighters, like you, Darkwing, except, we have super powers, and when needed, we can change, into our super identities, to fight what ever criminal is loose. The only drawback, is that we have to be all together, to be able to change. SSHQ,( Secret Security Head Quarters) labs are working on a way, to let us change when we aren't together, but they haven't perfected it yet."

"But skittles…" Darkwing started to say.

"Multi's puppy is another story, she got her powers in another way entirely! She's able to change, on her own." Fluey said. Giving her a reassuring pat on the head, as she shook herself and whined anxiously.

Pacing around the lair as he tried to come up with something. Darkwing said, "There has to be a way, we can track down where Negaduck, has his hideout, before he decides, to do something drastic."

Fluey was thinking, suddenly a light bulb went off, in his head causing him to have one of those, Uh huh, moments! He started to grin.

Looking over at Fluidman and seeing his expression change from worried and miserable, to EUREKA! Darkwing felt his own expresion change, grinning as well, he relished being able, to come up with answers to problems.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Fluey said to himself.

"What is it?" Darkwing asked curiously.

Fluey grinned at Darkwing, then he said "Would it help, if I told you that Multi, has a homing device in his guitar?"

"It would indeed!" Darkwing said, grinning, himself, as his very own light bulb went off in his head.

It was then that Coiley spoke up, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"I should have remembered, we all have, built in homing devices, in our guitars, we could use mine, to track down where Multi's is, and find him that way."

"Brilliant strategy!" said Darkwing, "Now we need a good rescue plan…."

Launchpad said excitedly, "We can use the Thunderquack's tracking device, connected to Coiley's guitar's homing device."

Darkwing said "Good thinking LP, You get right on that, while we three work out a plan!"

While Darkwing, he and Coiley were working on a rescue plan, Fluey's mind kept going back, to seeing Multi, strapped beneath that blade, Fluey made himself a promise, when they got back to their own dimension, he'd find those two who and sent them here and really let them have it, with both barrels!

He was boiling mad, if he'd been his super hero self, he would have been literally boiling!

Finally by early morning, the connection between Coiley's guitar and the tracker, in the Thunderquack was ready.

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5 to the Rescue

Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles, nor do I own Darkwing, or any of the heroes and villains connected with either show. Hanna Barbera and Disney do. I don't own Impossi-Pup, she is the creation, of Erin T. Aardvark, who has graciously loaned her to me for my story. She also provided the name of the city the Impossibles are from in their dimension. So, here is the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Chapter 4 To the Rescue.

With the rescue planned out and Coiley's guitar in place, hooked up to the Thunderquack's tracking system they were ready, to liberate Multi from the dangerous situation he was in.

As the two Impossibles started to head over to the Impossi-jet, Darkwing stopped them saying, "I think it will be faster and safer, if we all ride together in the Thunderquack!"

They looked over in the direction of the Thunderquack and saw that Launchpad was loading a very stylized, high tech, interesting looking motorcycle, into his jet plane. It's colors matching the jet's exactly.

Fluey looked at Coiley, then shrugged, Skittles, was already running up the boarding ramp.

He replied, "I guess your right."

Coiley agreed, "Yeah, You know your way around here."

They turned around and headed over to the Thunderquack. Just as they reached the boarding ramp, a whirring sound caught their attention, making them stop and look, in the direction of a pair of large blue chairs, that were just stopping a spinning motion.

A young voice called out, "Hey! Anyone here?"

Fluey could have sworn, he saw Darkwing cringe, as a small duckling with red hair done up in pig tails, wearing a purple sport shirt and tennis shoes and a gosling, wearing a kaki colored shirt and thick glasses, hopped out of the chairs and started in the direction of the Thunderquack, where Fluey and Coiley were now standing.

Skittles came out of the hatch of the jet, the new arrivals catching her attention. The duckling stopping short, causing the gosling to bump into her, losing his glasses in the process, as she spotted the two humans.

The duckling shouted in fright, "DaaaaaaDarkwing!" Running straight over to Darkwing and hiding behind him.

The little gosling just stood where he was, frozen to that spot partly, because of fright at seeing the humans, (just seconds before his glasses were knocked off his face) and because now he couldn't see much at all, except a blurry shape coming towards him.

He didn't even try to feel around the floor for his fallen glasses, as this blurry image came closer. Not sure if the blurry what ever it was, was friendly or not, Honker stood perfectly still.

Skittles was looking him up and down, investigating this new arrival, when Fluey called to her, "Common Skittles, your scaring the kid, over here Girl!"

After picking up his glasses gingerly and slipping them into Honker's hand, with a final sniff, Skittles obediently went over and sat down beside Fluey, leaving a very surprised Honker, standing there, holding his glasses.

At the same time, Darkwing was saying "Calm down Gos, Sweetie, It's OK!" As he was putting his arms around her, in a comforting way.

"But, but…." she started, hanging on tightly to him.

Darkwing calmly reiterated, "They're good guys and they're in big trouble. We're helping them, rescue their friend, who's being held by Negaduck and his gang!"

Suddenly, her whole demeaner changed, letting go of Darkwing, a big smile appearing on her beak, Gos exclaimed excitedly, "Keen Gear! Can Honker and I help?"

Darkwing's mouth, dropped open in surprise and he started to say something, but changed his mind, and shaking his head in that, what's the use in starting an argument about it, kind of attitude.

He waved Gos, Honker and an amused pair, of Impossibles, up the ramp into the Thunderquack. They boarded and belted in, with Skittles sitting in Fluey's lap.

Muttering something, under his breath, an exasperated Darkwing, sat down in the co-pilot's seat and signaled Launchpad, they were ready.

Launchpad having witnessed everything from inside the jet, chuckled a little, smiled and trying to compose himself, (avoiding Darkwing's aggravated look) pushed the switch which retracted the boarding ramp.

Then he started the jet's powerful engine and pushing another switch, clearing his throat he said, "Elevator activated!" The Thunderquack, sunk down thru the floor of the lair.

It excited out thru the secret entrance, appearing out of the water, from under the Audubon bay bridge minutes later, streaking into the morning sky.

In his best pilots voice, Launchpad announced, "Switching to silent running, activating the tracker."

Turning his full attention to their rescue mission, taking out a map of St. Canard and a marker, Darkwing, began concentrating on the task at hand. Marking off sections of the city, as they covered more and more territory.

It had been nearly ½ hr, since they had started the search, with not so much as a single beep. Everyone, especially Coiley and Fluey, were getting discouraged.

Suddenly, the tracker signal sounded, as they flew over a warehouse, near the waterfront.

Excitedly Launchpad shouted, "I think we've found them!"

He circled around, for another pass over the warehouse, just to make sure they had the right place and just as before, the signal sounded again.

The excitement at their discovery, was suddenly overshadowed and turned to extreme concern, as Coiley's guitar communicator, started to beep.

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6 Big Rumble

Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles, or any of the good or bad guys connected with them, nor do I own Darkwing Duck, or any of the good or bad guys connected to him. Hanna Barbera and Disney do. I also, do not own Impossi-Pup, the creation and property of Erin T. Aardvark, a fellow author, who has graciously given her permission for me, to include this great character in my story. My thanks to all of them. Enjoy reading this exciting,(I hope you'll agree) new chapter.

Chapter # 5 Big Rumble, No Trouble!

Launchpad, quickly landed the Thunderquack, being careful to stay far enough away from the warehouse they had pinpointed, to keep the villains, from spotting the easily recognizable jet and endangering Multi's life.

Coiley picked up his guitar, unhooking it from the Thunderquack's tracking device. He then answered the signal, making sure to angle the video screen, so not much more, than his face could be seen.

He didn't want to give away the fact, that they weren't in Darkwing's Tower and had in fact, tracked down the Mallard of Menace and his cohorts.

A VERY angry Negaduck, could be seen on the small screen.

"It took you long enough to answer, and That, could have cost you!" he warned, then regaining some composure, Negaduck said, "I've decided what I'll take, in exchange for my prisoner!"

Suddenly, in the background, there was some shouting, Coiley held his breath as he recognized Multi's voice, he was shouting a warning at the top of his lungs, "Don't fall for it! It's a tr "….then sudden silence.

Coiley and Fluey, both had very worried looks on they're faces, Darkwing, was equally worried, but stepped over to help.

Standing close enough to be heard, He prompted, "Go ahead, Negaduck, we're listening." As he plotted the fastest, quietest way, to sneak up to the warehouse.

Darkwing made a hurried gesture and Launchpad swiftly and silently rolled out the Ratcatcher, Darkwing's custom built motorcycle, down the jet's loading ramp.

Negaduck smirked. "Is that you,Dipwing?"

An agitated Darkwing answered hoping to distract his despicable double, incase he had heard anything, "Yes,…Just tell us, what you'll take, in exchange for your hostage."

Negaduck grinned evilly, as he anticipated his newsworthy fight to come,

he answered, "I want….an exchange, of prisoners,….You, for the human kid, got it Dorkwing?"

Ignoring Negaduck's little insult, he said, "You have a deal, where and when?"

Darkwing paid no attention to the rest of his fellow rescuers, who were frantically shaking their heads, in the negative, knowing that Negaduck had more in mind, for the hometown hero of St. Canard, then a simple game of checkers, once he got his feathered mitts, on his crime fighting lookalike.

Negaduck answered, "Warehouse number 1, the corner of Covey Ave. and Quail Dr., 20 minutes, Got it?" And Darkwing, I'd better not have any trouble, or that human kid will suffer!"

Just before the transmission ended, Darkwing replied "I understand Negaduck I'll be there!"

A vary worried Launchpad said, "DW, It has to be a trap!"

Darkwing sounded confident, as he said "Of course it is, LP, but don't worry, while I'm keeping Negaduck busy and acting as a distraction, you all can sneak into the back of the hideout and rescue Multiman! Once he's safe then I'll get loose and we'll capture the villains as a bonus!"

Launchpad objected, "But DW……!"

Gos was about to put in her two cents, when Darkwing put up his hand to stop them both, then putting a reassuring arm around Gosalyn and hugging her.

Darkwing said firmly, "No arguments LP, we don't have that much time!"

Making some fast plans and making sure the group of rescuers knew what to do, donning his safety helmet, then uttering his familiar catch phrase,

"Let's get Dangerous!" Darkwing took off, on his motorcycle.

The Ratcatcher, was equipped with a silent running mode, that S.H.U.S.H. had installed for just such emergencies. He went in the opposite direction, of the warehouse and circled around several city blocks.

When Darkwing was sure he was far enough away, from the hideout, to fool Negaduck, he disengaged the silent running, to make it seem that he had come, from the tower.

He soon pulled up to the front, of the warehouse where Negaduck was waiting, with most of the Fearsome Five.

Launchpad, Gos, Honker, Fluey, Coiley and Skittles, who had back flipped and transformed into Impossi-Pup, (now in a blue and White costume, complete with mask and cape) had reached the back door of the hideout.

They heard the motor of the Ratcatcher shut down, this was the prearranged signal, for them to quietly start, to break in thru the back door.

Out front, Darkwing once again, wearing his trademark gray fedora, was facing off against Negaduck and his gang, while at the back door, the rescue team had succeeded, in picking the lock and slipping inside.

In the warehouse, they spotted the contraption Multi was strapped to, he was gagged as well, which explained why his earlier warning, had been cut off. Fluey and Coiley, were relieved to know, that Multi was, as ok as he could be, in his present predicament!

Launchpad's eyes went wide as he recognized the figure, guarding Multi.

He whispered, "Bushroot! We have to get him away from the table and away from, The Switch!"

Fluey had a sly grin on his face, as he bent down and whispered something to Impossi-Pup, then said, "Go Girl!"

She revved up, than took off like a bullet fired out of a gun. All the rescue team saw, was a streak of blue and white lightning, heading toward Bushroot, making contact and shoving the very surprised mutant plant duck, several feet away from the table.

The others ran up to the table and quickly freed Multi. Together again, the three, Singing Impossibles, in a flash of blinding colored patterns, (which is how they access their crime fighting powers, how it works is, "TOP SECRET" known only to The Impossibles, their boss, Big D and the science guys in the research lab, at Secret Security Head Quarters.)changed into, The Crime Fighting Impossibles!

Fluidman, was now dressed in a green wetsuit, complete with, matching gloves & flippers and blue goggles, with a bold blue F on his chest. Coilman, now looked like a human slinky, his body suit, hood, mask, gloves and boots, were two tones of purple, with a white C on his chest.

And Multiman, was dressed in a red and black costume, with a red cape and black and white boots. The bold red outline, on the front of his costume, forming a large letter M. In his gloved hand, was a round black shield, with a white letter M, emblazoned on it.

They shouted out, their battle cry. "Rally Ho!" In unison.

The commotion could be heard, clear out front, where Negaduck was about to order QuackerJack, to snap on the cuffs, after ordering Darkwing to unload all his weapons, from the hiding places in his cape. They turned around, to see what was going on, in the warehouse.

Darkwing took that opportunity to punch out QuackerJack, then grabbing his gas gun and several canisters, disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

Negaduck was furious and shouted, "NO, NO, NOOOOO! AaaaaaaaaaH! Not Again!"

REALLY angry, about being fooled by, his crime fighting double and seeing his opportunity to move up on the top ten criminal list slipping away, Negaduck ordered the other members of the Fearsome Five into the hideout.

He ran ahead of them into the warehouse, intending to revenge himself on the human captive, only to see that the one he had captured, was free, (he recognized Multi despite the change in costume) and there were two other humans, also dressed in unusual looking costumes, they were closing in on a very confused Bushroot.

He and the other 3 members of the fearsome five split up, trying to surround these new adversaries.

Fluey looked over, as the others entered from the front. Recognizing Negaduck, as the masked duck he had seen, on Coiley's guitar communicator, he half transformed, to his liquid form and flew towards the leader of the Fearsome Five, outstretched arm and fist clenched, ready to clobber him.

He shouted, "Rally Ho Ho!"

Negaduck, who had only seen the Liquidator, do that particular trick, stopped in his tracks and fired off his gas gun, disappearing in a cloud of red smoke, which Fluidman, flew right thru. As the smoke cleared, he pulled up, realizing his intended target had made a quick getaway.

Using her incredible sense of smell, Impossi-pup sniffed around for a moment than catching Negaduck's scent, ran out of the warehouse's front door, following, hot on his trail, trying to track Negaduck down.

Coilman had gone after Quackerjack,(who was now sporting a black eye, thanks to Darkwing) stretching out his coil arms and catching the Terrible Toy Maker by his collar, then depositing him into an empty packing crate and slamming the lid down.

Meanwhile Multiman had multiplied himself, to surround Bushroot and Megavolt. They ended up back to back, as Multi and his duplicates closed in.

Megavolt shot out electric bolts of lightning, from his fingers, hitting several of his duplicates, but missing Original Multi, who grabbed a nearby net. He threw it over the criminals, catching both of them and knotting the end of it securely.

Launchpad, who was, still kind of stunned, after seeing The Impossibles transformation and being a witness to their unique powers, was just standing there watching them in action.

He didn't see the liquidator, sneaking up behind him. Gosalyn and Honker, watching from behind a crate, in another part of the warehouse, happened to look his way, just as the Liquidator transformed, into a liquid fountain, with a fist doubled up, ready to let him have it….

In a panic, Gosalyn shouted "Launchpad! Look out!"

Leaving the safety of her hiding place, before Honker could stop her, Gos ran towards him in hopes of helping her dad's sidekick.

Her shout caught Fluey's attention, reversing course he took off in a half transformed state, at high speed toward Liquidator, fist ready for action. Turnabout being fair play it was the liquidator, who was caught off guard this time.

As the two liquid adversaries were about to collided, Launchpad dodged the blow coming his way, from the Liquidator and ran clear.

Stretching out his arm, to catch the little duckling running in his direction. Launchpad quickly scooped her up, carrying her out of harms way.

As he flew in towards Liquidator, Fluidman had quickly grabbed a metal lid, to use as a shield, connecting, he shoved the Liquidator back.

The watery canine, fell backwards into a glass tank. Solidifying, Fluey quickly put a glass lid down on top, adding a heavy weight onto the lid, trapping Liquidator, inside.

Darkwing had by this time, made it around the back of the hideout, in time to look in the door and see Quackerjack, (using one of his handy destructive toys) he escaped from the packing crate and ran, toward the back door.

He had nearly reached that exit, when a cloud of blue smoke greeted Quackerjack, a familiar voice declaring…..

"I am the Terror that Flaps in the night! I am the banana peel, your about to slip on.……I… am Darkwinggg Duck!"

Screeching to a halt, QuackerJack uttered, "No fair!" quickly turning around and running in the opposite direction.

Darkwing, quickly reloaded his gas gun, with a canister containing a bolas, pointed and fired.

As it exploded out of his gas gun, the round metal weights connected by a short chain, flew thru the air and caught Quackerjack around his legs, causing him to trip and fall.

Grinning, Darkwing shouted triumphantly, "Gotcha!"

He ran up quickly and tied up the now helpless, Toy Making Marauder, Darkwing also relieved him of the remainder of the dangerous playthings, Quackerjack always had stashed in his jester costume.

With the capture of Quackerjack by Darkwing, all of the remaining Fearsome Five were now in custody.

While running around to the back of the warehouse, Darkwing had called the S.C.P.D., on his pen communicator. Several of St. Canard's finest, were just arriving, to collect the gang. The police loaded up Negaduck's criminal cohorts and left.

The Fighting Impossibles, then created the flash of blinding colored patterns again and changed back into their singing alter egos. Everyone, headed out the back door to regroup.

From the front door of the warehouse, came a flash of white and blue lightning, streaking across the interior of the warehouse and out of the back door, landing in Multi's arms, the impact knocking him off his feet.

It was Impossi-pup, of course, she had caught up to her quarry, but while trying to apprehend the Leader of the Fearsome Five, she only succeeded in grabbing and tearing off a Sizable piece, of Negaduck's black and red cape, which she deposited in Multiman's hand.

He was as happy to see her, as she was to see him. Looking over the tattered material in his hand and realizing where it came from, caused Multi, (and everyone else) to start laughing, they could just imagine the disgruntled look on Negaducks face.

Multi just couldn't scold the little puppy, for not remembering, to put on her breaks. She began happily licking his face.

He said, scratching her chin, "Good Girl!"

Then Fluey and Coiley, helped their band mate back to his feet. They noticed he was looking a little pale, but otherwise ok. Multi turned and said to, Darkwing, Launchpad and the Jr. members of the rescue team.

" I want to thank you, for risking your freedom and lives coming to rescue me!"

Gosalyn smiled up at him "Hey, it's what we do, besides you weren't doing so badly your selves." She commented, looking from Multi to Coiley and Fluey. Then she went over to pet Impossi-pup, who was wagging her tail excitedly.

Multi, stepped over to Darkwing and Launchpad to shake their hands. Gos smiled up at Darkwing, who went over to where she now stood, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Multi knelt down, as his puppy ran over to him and whispered something into Impossi-pup's ear, she streaked into and out of, the warehouse again, in a minute flat, with Multi's guitar in her mouth.

He praised her, saying, "Atta Girl!" As he took it from her,

Gosalyn was staring at Impossi-pup, who then back flipped again, becoming Skittles.

She asked curiously, "How does she do that?"

Darkwing looked indignantly at her, "GOSALYN!…..LP, fly them back to the tower, I'll meet you there!"

Launchpad smiled and said "Roger, DW !"

Multi smiled at the duckling, then he whispered, "Tell ya later! Okay?"

Darkwing went over to where he'd left the Ratcatcher, hopped on, then switched his gray fedora, for his safety helmet again, revved the motor and waving at the others as he passed by them, he headed back toward the Audubon Bay Bridge.

Launchpad, The Impossibles, the kids and Skittles went aboard the Thunderquack. After everyone had settled into their seats and fastened their seat belts, he started up the jet's powerful engine and took off toward the bridge, re-entering the lair.

As they were parking inside Darkwing's high tech headquarters, the Masked Mallard was just arriving.

Launchpad and the others, were walking out of the hatch of the Thunderquack, down the boarding ramp when Multi, suddenly began to collapse.

Coiley, who was right behind him, called out in alarm, causing Launchpad to turn around quickly, just in time to catch Multi, before he hit the ground.

Lifting him up carefully, he hurriedly carried the red headed Impossible, up some stairs, to a bedroom setup, on a large platform. Followed quickly by everyone else.

After setting him gently down on the bed, Launchpad went for the first aid kit. Darkwing, surrounded by a very worried group, was giving an unconscious Multi, the once over……….

Darkwing said calmly "I'm not a Doctor, but he seems to be Ok, other than this burn on his wrist."

He pointed to the injury and Continued, "It's probably just a delayed reaction, to the stress of everything he's been through. A little rest and he should be fine."

Opening up the kit, Launchpad handed to him, Darkwing took out a bottle of, "Burn Relief" and some gauze bandages, then he gently pulled up the sleeve of Multi's shirt, (after first removing his jacket.)

He poured some of the lotion onto the bandage, smeared it a little, then carefully wrapped up Multi's wrist and just as carefully, pulled down the sleeve of his green turtleneck.

After removing his boots, Darkwing covered him with a blanket. When he finished, Skittles jumped up and settled herself on the bed next to Multi.

End of chapter # 5


	7. Chapter 7 Home

Discalaimer, I must reiterate. I don't own either The Impossibles or Darkwing Duck or their villains or heroes, Hanna Barbera and Disney have the rights to those great classic characters. I also do not own Impossi-Pup, Big D's secretary Phyllis or FG(Fluid Girl), Megatropolis, the name of the city the Impossibles live in, or SSHQ(Secret Security Head Quarters)for whom they do their superhero work. A Big Thankyou goes to Erin T. Aardvark, for graciously allowing me, to borrow these terrific original characters, and names of the city and the Impossibles superhero head quarters.

Authors Notes; A super special Thankyou, goes out to My mentor, Friend and fantastic fan fiction writer, Lauri (Irual) Murpy, for giving me encouragement and invaluable help, in the crafting of my first Fan Fiction story!

And now without further adieu, here it is, the final chapter of this story.

Chapter # 6 Home Again.

That night, after Darkwing had tended to Multiman, he sent Launchpad out to pick up pizza for dinner. After fixing a tray for Multi, (Who had recovered from his fainting spell) Coiley and Fluey sat down with the others to eat, they also talked about the events of that day, the subject had come up, as to what they would do, now that Multi was safe.

Fluey commented, (reaching for a second slice of pizza) "I hope you can help us figure out how to get home, Megatropolis needs it's crime fighters, as much as St. Canard does!"

Darkwing smiled and replied, "We'll get right on the problem, there's got to be a solution and we'll find it."

Darkwing noticed that after they had eaten, that Fluey and Coiley were trying to stifle yawns, even Gos, who was usually a non-stop bundle of energy, was looking tired, so he spoke up.

"It's been a long, nerve wracking day for all of us, I suggest we all get some sleep and start fresh in the morning!"

With little or no argument, Gos and Honker, (Who had called his folks, to tell them he was staying at the Mallard's, for a sleep over)went over to the small bed, that she sometimes used, to sleep on, while waiting for Launchpand and Darkwing, to return from their nightly patrols.

Launchpad made himself comfortable, in the Thunderquack. Coiley and Fluey stretched out, in two out of the three seating compartments of the Impossi-mobile, after first checking on Multi, who was asleep again, after eating the dinner they had brought up to him.

Darkwing wasn't that tired, so he sat at the computer working.

Gos found him there early the next morning, snoozing, feet up on the computer consol, leaning back in his chair. So as not to startle him and as gently as possible, she put her hand on his shoulder, shaking it and woke him.

They joined everyone, (except Multi, a tray had been taken up to him) at the table, for breakfast. After breakfast, everyone split up doing different things.

During breakfast The Impossibles, had talked more about the one problem they still faced, how to get back home. Not having a remote like the one Televisitron had used on them, had the guys worried.

Honker, began looking over their guitar's communication parts and working on the problem. Some time later, after programming some equations, into the computer, Honker looked over the results.

Coilman, had been watching over Honker's shoulder, while he was working, finally the gosling looked up from his information…

He remarked, "I think we have a solution to the problem!"

Coiley replied smiling, "Great!" then asked, "What have you found out?"

Honker looked down at his information again and said, "Well, I looked at your communicators and found, that traveling through the dimensional portal, infested all of your gadgets with some unusual particulates."

Seeing the puzzled, but interested look, on Coiley's face, he continued, "If we connect all your communicating devices, together with the autopilot in the Impossi-mobile, you'll be able to open the portal to your dimension and get home."

Fluey, had just finished touring around the lair with Launchpad and happen to over hear, he grinned, "That's great!" Then his expression changed, "But, will Multi be able to travel?"

Honker looked over, seeing the concern on his face and said, "Don't worry, it will take at leased a day or so to rig up, I'm sure he'll be fine by the time we're finished."

Right after breakfast, Gos had appointed herself, official playmate, dog walker and constant companion for Skittles, since Honker was busy solving the problem, of returning the Impossibles home to their dimension. She was even teaching the puppy, the fine art of playing soccer, much to Darkwing's chagrin, Skittles picked it up quickly.

Through the rest of that day and the next, with the combined efforts of Honker, Launchpad and Coiley, the work on the Impossi-mobile, was completed. Multi was feeling much better, his wrist had started to heal. In no time at all, he was back on his feet.

When it came time for the them to leave, the trio transformed into their superhero selves. They wanted to be ready, for anything they would find, going on at home.

The Impossibles had already trusted Darkwing and co, with the secret of their double identities. Darkwing revealed his as well, although, they had pretty much guessed, that Gosalyn and he were related, they were glad Darkwing trusted them as well.

Gos thought their powers were, 'Keen Gear!'……after seeing them in action against the Fearsome Five and as Multi told her about how Skittles had gotten her powers.

She looked at the puppy and said amazed, "No kidding, she really drank rocket fuel, Wow!"

When they were ready to leave, The Impossibles extended an invitation, "How about a ride in the Impossi-mobile?"

Getting all excited, Gosalyn gave Darkwing the look, the one he could never say no to, as she begged, "Oh, CAN WE, Dad?" Pleeease!

Darkwing relented, "I guess so,…. Alright! (then turning to Launchpad) We'll rendezvous, with you outside LP!" He followed the kids over to the sleek car.

Launchpad replied, "Roger DW."

He was a little bit jealous, at not being able to take a ride in the Impossi-mobile, but someone had to pilot the Thunderquack and he was the only one who could.

No one but Multi,(who was looking his direction) noticed Launchpad's disappointed expression. Realizing why, he went over and offered to pilot the big jet, so Launchpad could join the others in the Impossi-mobile.

Multi was rewarded with a big smile and a lesson, in how the Thunderquack's controls operated. Coiley had settled into the Impossi-mobiles's driver's seat. As soon as all of the others were seated and ready, he drove the car onto the elevator, preparing to be lowered out the lair's exit …..

Coiley called out, "Converting to Impossi-sub!"

Then the elevator lowered them down and out.

As they hit the surface, of Audubon Bay, Coiley shouted, "Converting to Impossi-jet!" They lifted smoothly out of the water and into the sky.

Multi followed a short time later, flying the Thunderquack. Both jets flew to clear airspace out over the bay, so the portal could be activated without endangering any other aircraft.

Gosalyn had a pouty look on her face, she confessed, "I hate to see you guys go so soon!"

Fluey looked over at her, smiled then replied, "Sorry Gos, but we have a little business to take care of at home!"

Coiley added grinning, "Yeah! But maybe, we can come back someday, for a visit, if we can figure out how!"

Handing Coiley a small tube, she had been holding, Gos said, "Oh, here…take this!"

Then while the two jets, hovered side by side, as Darkwing, Launchpad, Gos and Honker, were transferring back to the Thunderquack, Darkwing remarked to his sidekick,

"I didn't think you would ever, let anyone else pilot the Thunderquack, LP."

To which he smiled and answered, "I just knew he would take good care, of My Baby DW, & to tell you the truth, I've wanted to take a ride in their jet, ever since we first saw it, that first day, on the beach."

As Launchpad approached the pilot's seat, Multi stood up and shook his hand, thanking Launchpad, for letting him fly such a unique jet.

Officially handing the controls back over to Launchpad, he climbed aboard the Impossi-jet. Now seated in the Pilot ond co-pilot seats, Launchpad and Darkwing, (with the kids standing behind them) waved at the Impossibles, who waved back, as they began to move away, preparing to activate the portal.

As soon as they were far enough away, so the Thunderquack wouldn't be caught in the effects of the portal, Coiley activated the autopilot and the Impossi-jet began to glow, then disappeared, in a flash of bright light…… reappearing in their dimension seconds later.

Back in Darkwing's dimension, they had watched as the big jet had disappeared. Darkwing commented, "Remarkable bunch of heroes!"

Launchpad nodded in agreement, "Yeah, too bad, we'll never see them again."

Honker spoke up. "I wouldn't be too sure of that!" Everyone looked at him, then Gosalyn asked, What do ya mean Honk?"

Honker answered, "Well, while I was working on their autopilot and the other equipment, I sorta….made a schematic of it. I also saved some samples of those strange particulates, that were stuck in the communication parts of their guitars. It might take some time, but I think we could duplicate everything and someday, travel to the Impossibles dimension."

A smile played across Gos's beak, as she contemplated the fun they could have, playing with Impossi-Pup and foiling the evil doers, the Impossibles, fought. No one else saw it of course.

If her Dad HAD seen it, he would have immediately, grounded both of the kids just on general principals, while he begged his lady friend Morgana, to craft a tracking and summoning spell to rescue his 'baby,' when she figured out a way around his precautions.

Drake had been a Dad for too long now, to think he could entirely stop the force of nature that was his "sweet Daughter," once Gosalyn Mallard, got something into her head.

But at least he HAD learned to go with the flow….

Besides, all that was in the future for now and our feathered friends soared home, to celebrate yet again, their victory, over the forces of evil, with double chocolate fudge malteds.

Meanwhile, back in the skys over Megatropolis, The Impossibles were about to start searching for the two responsible, for their being sent to the other dimension.

Using Honker's instructions, they disengaged the guitars and Fluey's com-link from the autopilot, so they could use them normally.

Immediately, a call came through Coiley's guitar, from Big D.

The head of SSHQ,(Secret Security Head Quarters) said, "Finally!"

Seeing the Impossibles on the screen, he stated in a stern tone, "We've been trying for quite a while, to get ahold of you boys."

The Impossibles and Skittles looked at each other. Coiley spoke up, "We've been….having some trouble, tell you about it later! What's up Chief?"

Their boss Big D continued, "The Paper Doll Man and Televisitron, have been running rampant all over town the past few days. Fluid Girl has had her hands full, trying to catch them. Go to it!"

The Impossibles saluted, and answered "Right Chief! We're on our way!" They Shouted, "Rally Ho!" And soared over Megatropolis searching for their foes.

It wasn't hard to track down the villains, with all the mayhem they had been causing. Thinking the Impossibles were gone for good, the dastardly duo, weren't bothering to cover their tracks.

It was certainly, a rude awakening for them, when they spotted the familiar sleek colorful jet, streaking toward them.

The Impossibles spotted their quarry, as The Paper Doll Man and Televisitron were leaving their latest robbery, FG was trying to capture the criminal pair, while avoiding everything, they could throw at her.

They shouted "RALLY HO!"

Hearing the familiar battle cry and looking up, the combatants had very different reactions, the criminals both shouted, "Oh No!" A big smile appeared on FG's face. She was relieved and happy for the sudden appearance of help.

The Paper Doll Man yelled "Let's scram!" as he folded up into his airplane form. The two criminals separated trying to make a run for it, but it was no use, they were quickly caught.

Transforming into his liquid form, shouting out, "Rally Ho Ho!" Fluey caught up to and watered down the Paper Doll Man, causing him to go into a nosedive.

He crash landed, right into Televisitron, who in the meantime had been cornered by Coiley, Multi & Skittles. They were between him and his RCAVicterauto car, preventing a quick getaway.

FG called into SSHQ, to let Big D know, that the fight was all but over.

Fluey had wanted to really let them have it good, after what had almost happened to Multi, but restrained himself.

Skittles on the other hand, wasn't so restrained,(let's just say, neither one of them would be able to sit down for a while, you get the Idea.) Fluey gave the little crime biter,(I mean fighter) some extra treats that night, after they delivered the criminals to jail.

Later back at SSHQ, the boys told Big D, Phyllis and FG, about their recent adventure. Each filling in their separate experiences.

From their reaction, The Impossibles knew that their Boss and the girls weren't convinced, so Coiley produced the little tube, Gosalyn had given to him, opened it and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

He handed it over to Big D, who unrolled it and gasp, staring at it. Then he turned it around for the girls to see, FG and Phyllis had stunned looks on their faces.

It was a group picture, Honker had taken, before they had left the lair. The boys had big smiles on their faces, seeing the stunned looks, they were getting.

So ends, the Impossibles most unusual adventure. The End………Or is it?


End file.
